What the HECK is this?
by Ayla-The fairy of Hope
Summary: Tecna meets an overly friendly girl who gives her info. on all thats going on with her date, Timmy. Now that she knows his secret will she ever trust him again? And can Tyler (The girl) save their relationship and mend the mistake she made by telling Timmy's secrets? Season 7 MY way!
1. Chapter 1

Tecna smiled as she stared after her boyfrirend. She never knew this side of him. In the past few weeks they defeated Acheron, celebrated Daphne's wedding and just enjoyed life. She hoped it would last. But you never know, one day you're skippin' around smelling the roses and the other you're clinging to the cliffside by your fingernails.

But the very idea of going back to Alfea was making Tecna sick to her stomach. Literally. Stella would poke her big, fat nose into Tecna's love affairs, Musa would plague the life of her with the constant whining about being ALONE and Bloom would hog all of the attention with her acting the ''drama queen'' and ''i have a hard life so you give me the present or ELSE''. Tecna loved her friends but sometimes they were too much for her. She needed someone who wouldn't act or whine or poke his/her nose into somebody's problems OR make her heart flutter and questions her every action. Someone who would just be. Without all of the juicy details.

Sometimes it seemed like all of the people she knew followed this mantra:

So WHAT that she was heartily _sick _of listening to them, so WHAT that she wanted to be herself and not a world-saving-energy-blasting teenager that she pretended to be all of the time. So WHAT that she needed a break from being one of the Winx club just make her life too difficult to bear everyone - no problems!

With these thoughts stinging her, Tecna entered the rooms of the Winx.

_''Here it goes.'' _thought the technology fairy as she entered the room.

It seemed that their story lost its taste.


	2. Chapter 2 Tyler

Tecna woke up to the blasting of Musa's music rocking her bed, Stella's outraged screaming at ' _someone who spilled their early morning coffee on her _couture_ handbag ' _and Bloom acting out another of her '' poor little me'' stories to Layla and Flora.

She sighed. They weren't aware of the racket they were making. Suddenly, a surge of angriness rose in her. She had ENOUGH of all of their stupid fuss!

'GIRLS! **DO YOU WANT ME TO FALL TO THE GROUND AND BLEED BECAUSE OF ****YOUR **** NOISE?**' she yelled, standing up on her bed.

' You're the one making a racket, to be polite,' said Bloom popping her head around the door.

' I'M the one making a racket? _TO BE POLITE?_ SERIOUSLY? Okay I've had enough of this charade! **I QUIT!** You can employ another fairy to be your lady in waiting and do all your work for you!' she screamed.

'Wow. Someone had a bad day. I thought I was the only one!' said an unfamiliar voice.

The Winx girls turned their heads around to see who was talking. It was a deep-brown haired girl with suitcases full to the brim with hard and soft and metallic things. And one bag with some clothes in.

'I'm Tyler. Miss Faragonda said that I could room in with Tecna and that Musa should move to Stella's room. I'm a fairy too talented for my age, she says. Shall I show you?' Tyler gabbled.

'Um.. Okay!' said Tecna before Bloom or the others could get a word in.

Tyler dragged her suitcases and bag into Tecna's room and went out again.

Then she cried 'ENCHANTIX!'

When she appeared in the form of a fairy her outfit consisted of a green and blue puff sleeves dress with several layers of petticoats, butterfly shaped wings peppered with the 3 charms and turquoise footwear.

'So you're a third year student?' asked Bloom.

'No, I'm a first year.'

'But you don't see Enchantix till your 3rd year!' gasps Musa.

' See, I told you that I'm too old for my age!' grinned Tyler.

Everyone cracked up laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 Hurt

The technology fairy walked the streets with her new friend, Tyler.

Tyler was witty, funny intelligent and she could LISTEN!

Tecna couldn't believe it! Had she finally found a soul mate besides Timmy?

'So do you have a boyfriend? I consider them a waste of space and time.'

' Timmy isn't bad, really. We had a really nice time on our date.' Tecna mumbled.

'Do you want to find something out? Maybe he's cheating on you. I have the gift to find out any secret in a matter of seconds!' Tyler said.

Tecna knew it was wrong.. But maybe a peep won't hurt..

But it did hurt. Terribly. Tyler found many things out. Including the one which hurt a lot.

Timmy had kept a rather embarrassing and really important thing to himself.

He was dating another girl besides Tecna. His parents forced him to date a girl which they chose for his marriage. They wouldn't listen to him telling them about Tecna.

'Why did he keep this a secret from me? We might have worked something out together!' Tecna fumed. Then her anger gave way to disappointment. And then left her hurt. And alone.

The two girls transported themselves to the place were Timmy and the boys lived.

Then the row began.

'Timmy! Tyler found out your dirty little secret! Why did you not tell abut your parents forcing you to date Lyric? I might have talked about it my parents! They like you! ' she sobbed.

'TYLER? Dating?** WHAT?** Tecna I know you're hurt. But let me explain..'

'You don't deserve the chance to explain! Tyler lets go!'

'Tecna.. I..' Timmy stuttered.

Tecna left in a flurry of magic sparks.

'Tyler what the HECK was that? Some kind of prank I presume? Perhaps you told everyone my secrets? Where you planning all this for a long time? Planting ''friends'' and finding my bussines out?' Timmy shouted.

Meanwhile Tecna was in her room, sobbing bitterly. She didn't care about a thing. She only felt hurt.

'WHY DID HE DO THIS? WHY' she thought, miserably.


	4. Chapter 4 Secret place and sickness

Tyler was walking to Alfea and she was beginning to wish that she hadn't told that to Tecna.

Timmy had a real go at her back in his room but she wasn't saying anything. Tyler needed some alone time now. She wouldn't go to her room. Tecna will be there and the girls.

She needed a place which only she knew about. A place where she could think and do and be without anybody disturbing her.

The Ivory Beach!

It was long since abandoned and overgrown with plants but she knew a spell that could clear up a secret patch for her with a little underground slide going right to it.

Soon Tyler was thinking.

Why was she always this stupid? Why did she tell Tecna about Lyric? Lyric was Tyler's friend and she never told her about Timmy's parents _ forcing _ him to date her, she just said that she found a boyfriend.

And know … how could she trust her again?

Tyler woke up, freezing with cold. She must have dropped off. The girl tried to move but her muscles were limp and droopy like a dolls.

'I must've stayed here all night' she thought.

Her everywhere was nearly frozen and Tyler couldn't speak either. Her throat hurt too much.

So she had use a warming up spell to be able to move.

It was a long time until she could move her arms or stand up but she finally managed to crawl to the slide and clutch the rope she disguised as a liana. It seemed like months had passed when she popped her head out of the hole and climbed out, to the early morning sunshine.

Tyler felt horrible.

It looked like she had a bad cold and a bad case of sore throat too.

Well that's what she got for staying outside all night.

The fairy walked along the busy, bustling streets of Magix and was soon near the station.

After a punishingly long bus ride she was near her school.

'Alfea..' she sighed.

A worried Headmistress ran to the girl and started saying something. But she felt so sick and fed up and everything was in slow motion and Tyler felt swimmy …

Then everything went blank!


	5. Chapter 5 Making up

Tecna couldn't believe it when a worried Musa told her that Tyler was sick with the flu.

She rushed to the infirmary straight away.

'Tecna?' croaked Tyler who was lying in bed, her face greeny-white, her nose runny.

'Are you ok? You feel really cold although your head is as hot as boiled milk.'

'Tecna I'm sorry for …'

'No no! Tyler is terribly sick! She is not allowed any visitors!' said Griselda rushing in.

'Buy then,' said Tecna going out.

Tyler asked the secretary to call Headmistress Faragonda.

She told her what a mistake she made and about how Lyric was lying to her and the wise headmistress just listened.

Soon, Lyric and Timmy's parents were called in to explain everything that made Tecna so unhappy and Tyler so ill.

'Timmy needs to buckle up! He hasn't got anybody special so we thought we'd choose for him!' said the father.

'But your boy _has _ got somebody very special.. Let me call her in.'

Tecna came in a few minutes later.

'This is one of our best students, Tecna!' said Miss Faragonda.

Timmy's parents looked over her, surprised that Timmy could attract such a pretty and brainy girl.

'Hi. I'm Tecna.'

Later on, Timmy went to the Alfea college to try and talk to Tecna.

He saw her, smiling at him.

She started talking first.

'Timmy I'm sorry for the way I overreacted. Its been sorted out and ..' she trailed off when he leaned in and kissed her.

'I'm sorry too. I should ave told you. And I'm sure Tyler is sick because of me. I shouted at her after you gone and I think she left for Ivory beach. I heard her muttering something about it.'

They were friends again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_ Did you like this story? It wasn't really long but then none of m stories are! Tyler seems nice. Perhaps you might see her in future adventures! Any suggestions ? _


End file.
